marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Isabelle Hartley
|gender = Female |DOD = 2014 |title = Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. |affiliation = |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2 episodes) |actor = Lucy Lawless |status = Deceased}} Isabelle "Izzy" Hartley was a longtime S.H.I.E.L.D. agent. Despite the heavy casualties S.H.I.E.L.D. took during HYDRA's attack on the agency, she stayed loyal to her oath and continued her service in the remains of S.H.I.E.L.D. under Robert Gonzales. However, as another faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. led by Phil Coulson emerged, she was sent alongside Bobbi Morse and Alphonso Mackenzie to infiltrate it. Working undercover, she established her own team alongside Lance Hunter and Idaho. She was later killed when she was forced to touch the Obelisk while being attacked by Carl Creel. Biography Early Life Losing her Mother ]] Isabelle Hartley was very close to her sister, Jane, and the pair were often considered to be inseparable, with them both also being close friends of Lance Hunter and Bobbi Morse, with that couple often confiding in Isabelle and trusting her with their personal secrets. Their mother died of , which Jane later contracted. Isabelle was given her mother's necklace and kept it beside a picture of her sister.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.02: Heavy is the Head Agent of S.H.I.E.L.D. Isabelle Hartley joined S.H.I.E.L.D., spending most of her career working as an undercover agent and meeting mercenaries. One of these missions took her to Budapest along with the two mercenaries, Lance Hunter and Idaho.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.01: Shadows Hartley hated guns and preferred to carry blades as a weapon; she would often claim that she was saving her bullets for the real fight whenever someone questioned her about it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People HYDRA Uprising Battle on the Iliad ]] Hartley was aboard the aircraft carrier Iliad and helped save the lives of a group of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents, including Alphonso Mackenzie, with the help of agent Bobbi Morse. Hartley used her skill with knives to throw her knife into the Lead HYDRA Agent's neck while Morse distracted him. Together they went in search of the commander of the ship, Robert Gonzales. Hartley fought her way through many HYDRA agents, killing them all with her knife. battle HYDRA]] Eventually, they located Gonzales in the ship's conference room after he had nearly been assassinated by HYDRA agents. Together they repaired his wounded leg, which had been injured with an axe and Morse revealed that Nick Fury had given her a secret mission to destroy the ship so that HYDRA never got their hands on the highly dangerous cargo that the ship was carrying. Morse handed Hartley a small necklace with the words "Franny's Saloon" inscribed on it and asked her to give it to Lance Hunter; Hartley reminded her that Hunter would be furious at the gesture. ]] Gonzales, however, refused to let her go alone, so together with Hartley, they made their way to the control room. Along the way Hartley received a call from Victoria Hand informing her that the Hub was secure following the battle that occurred there. Once they arrived in the control room; however, they had a change of heart and, rather than destroy the ship, they instead vowed to retake the ship to ensure that the other S.H.I.E.L.D. agents were not killed. Hartley joined them in the firefight and eventually, the agents were successful in retaking the ship. Gonzales' S.H.I.E.L.D. Hartley joined Robert Gonzales when he created his own faction of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents after the HYDRA Uprising. Learning that Phil Coulson had created a faction as well, Gonzales sent Hartley to infiltrate Coulson's group to gather intelligence.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.09: ...Ye Who Enter Here Hartley was accompanied by Lance Hunter on the request of Bobbi Morse; Hunter had no idea though what Hartley's true mission entailed.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.14: Love in the Time of HYDRA War on HYDRA Searching for the Obelisk question Roger Browning]] On one of her missions for Phil Coulson, she went undercover with Idaho and Lance Hunter to obtain information from Roger Browning about a Level 10 0-8-4. Hartley offered Browning a large sum of money for the intel although Hunter questioned if he had provided them with enough information and Hartley noted he had brought more guards than they had agreed upon. ]] The negotiation was interrupted by Carl Creel, who had been mistaken for an extra guard for Browning. Creel killed Browning by snapping his neck while Hartley and her team shot him, however, Creel seemingly absorbed the bullets before escaping through a window with the file. Before Browning's last remaining guard could retaliate, he was shot by an I.C.E.R. fired by Melinda May. Hartley called Coulson to update him on Browning's death and for further orders, they were simply ordered to "go dark". |left]] Hartley and her team arrived back at the Playground and were called for a meeting with Phil Coulson. Hartley tried to ensure that Hunter and Idaho kept quiet during their meeting, with little success. Hartley updated Coulson on their attacker and his powers, during their meeting May arrived and confirmed that the attacker was Creel whose records claimed had been killed by John Garrett. Knowing Garrett recruited Creel confirmed him to be an assassin working for HYDRA. ]] When S.H.I.E.L.D. learned that HYDRA was planning on using Creel to assassinate Glenn Talbot, Coulson's team intervened. They were able to warn Talbot of the incoming attack, giving him time to defend himself against Creel. May then arrived and fought Creel until Skye shot him with a stun gun allowing him to be arrested by Talbot's soldiers. Hartley and Hunter arrived, disguised as United States Air Force officers. They tricked Talbot, who was too distracted by watching Creel's arrest, into following them and Talbot was taken away by S.H.I.E.L.D. for questioning. After Coulson questioned Talbot for a while, he let him go free and dropped him off in the middle of nowhere; when Talbot called for assistance, S.H.I.E.L.D. was able to trace the call to learn the exact location of both Creel and the 0-8-4. As they prepared to find and secure the weapon, Hartley questioned their reasons for attacking the base, arguing that it was likely in the safest place possible and it was foolish to risk every S.H.I.E.L.D. agents had left; Hunter agreed. Skye, however, argued that the US Military is unequipped to handle such dangerous items. Infiltration into the Government Storage Warehouse ]] Hartley, her team, as well as Skye and Melinda May infiltrated a Government Storage Warehouse by hacking into their computer systems and began to search for the 0-8-4 while Idaho awaited them in their car. After a brief search, Hartley discovered the 0-8-4, which was revealed to be some kind of metal Obelisk and reported it to the rest of the team. ]] As she opened the decades' old case, she was attacked by the Absorbing Man who had escaped his cage and followed her. Hartley immediately used a knife to try and kill him, but he was able to turn his body to steel and deflect her blows. With no other choice, Hartley grabbed the Obelisk to defend herself, intending to see what it's deadly power really was; however the moment that she touched it, it started to incinerate her forearm, causing her unbearable pain while Creel watched in horror. ]] Lance Hunter arrived and began to shoot at Creel, causing him to flee. When the rest of the team arrived they desperately tried to free her from the Obelisk's deadly power; however, she found it was impossible for her to let go. The military soon arrived, Skye called Phil Coulson for orders on whether to seek medical care for Hartley or to continue the mission, effectively allowing her to die. Although Coulson ordered the team to continue the mission, Hartley's team disobeyed and fled to get her medical attention. Knowing that the Obelisk was killing her and she would not reach a doctor in time no matter how fast Idaho drove, Hartley handed Hunter her knife and ordered him cut off her arm before the Obelisk could kill her. Hunter objected, insisting that they would be able to reach a doctor, but Hartley told him that she could feel that Obelisk was killing her and she did not want to die, noting that she would likely be able to get a new bionic arm which Hunter joked would likely be an upgrade for her. ]] Hunter managed to cut off Hartley's arm, saving her life. Idaho looked back to make sure she had survived the operation when he looked back Creel was in the middle of the road. Before he could change direction Creel transformed into concrete and the SUV crashed into him, causing a massive car crash. Although Hunter survived, both Hartley and Idaho sustained severe head injuries, killing them both. Creel picked up the Obelisk which was still attached to Hartley's severed arm. Legacy Hunter's Revenge As Hunter was captured by Glenn Talbot, Hunter discussed with Talbot that he did not want Hartley to have a pauper's burial. Hunter struck a deal with Talbot so Hartley and Idaho could receive an honorable funeral. Hartley's possessions were being packed by Skye when Hunter returned to the Playground. Later, Phil Coulson made sure Hartley had a military funeral. At the funeral, he explained to Hunter that he understood his pain for his friend. Alphonso Mackenzie wondered if Hunter was replacing Hartley on the mission that he shared with Bobbi Morse, after he saw the couple growing closer and Morse told him that he was not involved. Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Martial Artist': Hartley is a skilled hand-to-hand combatant, using powerful combative moves to defeat several HYDRA operatives. *'Knife Mastery': Hartley is extremely skilled in using her knife, always carrying it with her and disliked using guns, only using them when her knife does not work. She killed many HYDRA operatives with her knife. Equipment Weapons *'Combat Knife': Hartley loved her blade and hated guns, always carrying a knife by her side. She killed many HYDRA operatives with it in order to retake the Iliad, and also used it to attack Carl Creel when he ambushed her inside the Government Storage Warehouse, to no avail as Creel transformed into concrete. *' ': The compact version of the Smith & Wesson M&P pistol was the standard sidearm carried by Isabelle Hartley, and she used it to shoot at Carl Creel during her mission to obtain a file from Roger Browning. *' ': Hartley used the Beretta 92FS, one of the standard sidearms of the United States Armed Forces, when posing as a soldier to kidnap Glenn Talbot while saving him from Carl Creel. ]] *' ': Hartley chose to stay within the Iliad and retake it when HYDRA revealed its presence within S.H.I.E.L.D. She killed many HYDRA operatives in close-quarters combat, but she took the M4A1 that Robert Gonzales had to defend their position and take back the ship. Other *'Obelisk': During their Infiltration inside the Government Storage Warehouse, Hartley located the Obelisk and attempted to use it as a weapon when she was attacked by the Absorbing Man. Hartley, however, had found that the Obelisk instantly began turning her body into stone, slowly killing her as she begged Lance Hunter to remove her arm in a desperate but ultimately pointless attempt to save her life. Relationships Family *Mother † *Jane Hartley - Sister Allies *S.H.I.E.L.D. (First Incarnation) **Nick Fury - Former Director **Maria Hill - Former Deputy Director **Victoria Hand † - Former Colleague **Susanna - Former Colleague **Case - Former Colleague *S.H.I.E.L.D. (Second Incarnation) **Robert Gonzales † - Superior **Bobbi Morse - Colleague and Friend **Alphonso Mackenzie - Colleague and Friend **Phil Coulson † - Director **Lance Hunter - Colleague and Friend **Idaho † - Colleague **Antoine Triplett † - Colleague **Melinda May - Colleague **Skye - Colleague **Billy Koenig - Colleague *Roger Browning † Enemies *HYDRA **Lead HYDRA Agent † - Victim **Carl Creel/Absorbing Man † - Killer Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Isabelle is a S.H.I.E.L.D. agent and Victoria Hand's ex-girlfriend. *Hartley is one of only three humans to survive physical contact with the Diviner, the others being Carl Creel and Phil Coulson. However, Creel caused her death seconds after the danger posed by the Diviner had passed. Behind the Scenes *Writers of the show intended to address Hartley's relationship with Victoria Hand from the comics. However, they decided that they would not delve into that story element because of the character's purpose on the specific episode in which she appeared but also because of both her and Hand's eventual fate on the show, out of fear of backlash from the LGBTQA community for introducing the first of such characters into the MCU, only to immediately have them killed.'Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.' postmortem: Bosses answer burning season 2 questions **In a flashback in One Door Closes was a vague reference to her relationship with Hand, where Hartley referred to Hand as "Vic", indicating that not only they knew each other but that they were also close.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 2.15: One Door Closes *Amy Sturdivant was a stunt double for Lucy Lawless in the role of Isabelle Hartley. References External Links * Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Brown Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Agents Category:Mercenaries Category:High Body Count Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Absorbing Man